Meteor Falls
|translated_name=Meteor Falls |location=Between and |region=Hoenn |mapdesc=This waterfall is said to have been the site of a meteor shower. An ancient people once made their home here. |generation= , }} Meteor Falls (Japanese: Meteor Falls) is a location in Hoenn. It is a large cave west of Fallarbor Town with a waterfall inside. In , Meteor Falls is one of the ancestral homes of the Draconid people. In the games Role Team Magma or Team Aqua steal a Meteorite from Professor Cozmo at Meteor Falls. In , / accompanies the player to rescue the professor, and helps in a Multi Battle against Tabitha /[[Shelly]] and a / . Afterwards, the villainous team heads to Mt. Chimney, while Professor Cozmo returns to Fallarbor Town. In , Steven Stone appears here deep inside a new area after the enters the Hall of Fame; his are considerably stronger than Wallace's. Delta Episode During the Delta Episode, after Professor Cozmo requests that the player retrieve a Meteorite Shard from Meteor Falls, the player and encounter Zinnia's grandmother at the top of the hills at the back of 1F 2R. At this point, Steven has already found a Meteorite Shard. Zinnia's grandmother tells the two about the history of the Draconid people in the Hoenn region, and Zinnia's desire to summon . After completing the Delta Episode, Zinnia's grandmother can be found in the middle of the first floor. When talked to, she will thank the player, and give him or her Zinnia's Salamencite on her granddaughter's behalf. Afterwards, she can teach to . Items |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} ) (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} and ) (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} and )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display= }} and ) (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} and )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} and )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} and )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} and )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} and ) (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Nicolas (requires and )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} John & Jay (requires and )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Generation III 1F 1R 1F 2R & B1F 1R B1F 2R Steven's cave Generation VI 1F 1R }} After defeating or capturing / }} 1F 2R & B1F 1R }} After defeating or capturing / }} B1F 2R }} After defeating or capturing / }} Trainers Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire / / / |2|308|Medicham|♂| / / / ||297|Hariyama|♂| / / / ||38=Nav|36=ゲンとハツ|37=Gen and Hatsu}} | / |2|334|Altaria|♂| / ||334|Altaria|♂| / ||38=Nav|36=タケル|37=Takeru}} |2208|3|371|Bagon|♂|46||334|Altaria|♂|46||334|Altaria|♂|46||38=Nav|36=タケル|37=Takeru}} |2352|3|334|Altaria|♂|49||334|Altaria|♂|49||372|Shelgon|♂|49|Dragon Fang|38=Nav|36=タケル|37=Takeru}} Pokémon Emerald / / / |2|308|Medicham|♂| / / / ||297|Hariyama|♂| / / / ||36=ゲンとハツ|37=Gen and Hatsu|38=Nav}} | / |2|334|Altaria|♂| / ||334|Altaria|♂| / ||36=タケル|37=Takeru|38=Nav}} |2208|3|371|Bagon|♂|46||334|Altaria|♂|46||334|Altaria|♂|46||36=タケル|37=Takeru|38=Nav}} |2352|3|334|Altaria|♂|49||334|Altaria|♂|49||372|Shelgon|♂|49|Dragon Fang|36=タケル|37=Takeru|38=Nav}} ;After becoming |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Steven.png |prize= 4680 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Meteor Falls |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire First visit / will work as the 's partner during the Multi Battle against Tabitha /[[Shelly]] and a Grunt. If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=ORAS |location=Meteor Falls |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=ORAS |location=Meteor Falls |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=ORAS |location=Meteor Falls |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=ORAS |location=Meteor Falls |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=ORAS |location=Meteor Falls |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize=N/A |name= |game=ORAS |location=Meteor Falls |pokemon=3}} | | | =Pokémon Omega Ruby = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Magma Admin |name= |sprite=VSTabitha.png |size=150px |class2=Team Magma |name2= |sprite2=VSTeam Magma Grunt F.png |size2=150px |game= |location=Meteor Falls |prize= 3,220 |pokemon1=2 |pokemon2=1}} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | =Pokémon Alpha Sapphire = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Aqua Admin |name= |sprite=VSShelly.png |size=150px |class2=Team Aqua |name2= |sprite2=VSTeam Aqua Grunt M.png |size2=150px |game= |location=Meteor Falls |prize= 3,220 |pokemon1=2 |pokemon2=1}} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | }} | style="margin:auto" | Beyond the waterfall Reaching any of these Trainers requires the use of both and to climb the waterfall in the main room. 150px|Dragon Tamer|Nicolas|2,820|1|330|Flygon|♂|47||36=タケル|37=Takeru|38=Nav}} 150px|Old Couple|John & Jay|7,520|2|308|Medicham|♂|47||297|Hariyama|♂|47||36=ゲンとハツ|37=Gen and Hatsu|38=Nav}} 150px|Battle Girl|Tess|2,944|1|620|Mienshao|♀|46||36=アヤノ|37=Ayano}} 150px|Dragon Tamer|Dray|2,820|1|334|Altaria|♂|47||36=リュウイチ|37=Ryūichi}} 150px|Dragon Tamer|Nicolas|3,000 After entering the Hall of Fame|3|715|Noivern|♂|50||621|Druddigon|♂|50||330|Flygon|♂|50||36=タケル|37=Takeru|38=Nav}} 150px|Old Couple|John & Jay|9,280 After entering the Hall of Fame|2|308|Medicham|♂|58||297|Hariyama|♂|58||36=ゲンとハツ|37=Gen and Hatsu|38=Nav}} Layout Interior Exterior entrances In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Meteor Falls is first seen when Professor Cozmo digs up a meteorite from there for Team Aqua. The Draconids' Village is revealed to be deep inside Meteor Falls. and wake up inside the village after being knocked out by Primal and Primal . They learn that Elite Four Drake, as well as Ruby's father Norman, were regular visitors to the village. At the same time, Maxie and Archie were at the village helping Groudon and Kyogre learn their respective signature attacks, and , in order to stop the meteoroid from colliding with the planet. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Meteor Falls in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Deoxys|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=89/107|jpsetlink=EX Deoxys|jpset=Clash of the Blue Sky|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=079/082}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=流星瀑布 |zh_cmn=流星瀑布 |fr_eu=Site Météore |de=Meteorfälle |it=Cascate Meteora |ko= Meteor Falls |es_eu=Cascada Meteoro |vi=Thác Sao Băng }} Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Caves Category:Waterfalls de:Meteorfälle es:Cascada Meteoro fr:Site Météore it:Cascate Meteora ja:りゅうせいのたき zh:流星瀑布